The King of the Seven Seas
by Kamui Shinken
Summary: A mysterious pirate and his loyal companions sail the seven seas, until they find 3 boys who could change them. A fear tormenting the king. YamixYugi, MarikxMalik, RyouxBakura. YAOI
1. The legend of the Pirate

I'm reposting this fic, because it was removed (duh! Obvious), so I want warn everyone about the content of this fic.

This fic contains YAOI, that's right, Y-A-O-I, that means guy and guy relationship, so homophobic people please get out of here, don't say I didn't warned you.

There's also character's death, and violence in later chapters.

If you're not happy with this then I don't know why in Ra's name you are still here, press the back button, don't read, don't make my fic goes to hell once again (because there is people who DOES like this fic) and everyone is happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters, they belong to the great Kazuki Takahashi, though I would like the Yamis to be mine and have....fun with them drools. I just own a character that will be added in later chapters.

I got this idea after reading a book about pirates, so, the idea is not entirely mine, well, just the pirate thing is from that book, the rest is an idea I got after doing my laundry and been bitten by my insane dog.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**The legend of the pirate" **

Three teenagers waited anxiously at the little harbor where a lot of boats were being prepared by their sailors.

-I can't believe your grandfather is letting us go with him on his journey, Yugi-

-I know Malik, can you believe it? It's gonna be an incredible adventure- Yugi said waiting impatiently for his grandfather.

-Look! There he comes- Ryou said excitedly

-I see you guys are really excited about this entire journey thing, aren't you?- the old man said while he prepared his boat.

-Of course Grandpa, is the first time we're going out with you and we are going to sail in the ocean, the less we can do is being excited- Yugi happily said.

-You're right Yugi- the old man said -Then, what are we waiting for? Get in the boat and let's go.

Two hours had passed since their journey had started; they had seen amazing things, the boys were captivated especially by the lot of sea creatures of different sizes and colors.

They were sitting next to the old man, who was controlling the boat

-Grandpa, tell us about some legend you know-Yugi asked

-Yeah please- the other two boys said

-All right- the man said securing the boat and sitting nest to the boys.

-Some sailors say it's only a legend, but others assure that it does exist, it's said that in the furthest and deepest of the seven seas sails an enormous pirate ship, commanded by a man that receives the name of The Pharaoh.-

-Pharaoh? Aren't those the kings that rule over Egypt?- Ryou asked

-Yes, they are, the Pharaoh is considered the king of the seven seas, the king of all pirates, there has been many men who have been called the kings of pirates, but the Pharaoh takes all the merits, no one knows the origins of this man or why is he called Pharaoh, but is well known that he is cold and heartless, many merchant ships have had an encounter with this pirate and his crew, but almost none have survived, but the lucky ones have never sailed the oceans again, afraid of that pirate, it's also said that he has two loyal companions who are even more cruel that the Pharaoh himself- the old man said in a serious way.

-What is the name if his ship?- Malik asked really intrigued by the story.

-His ship is named Dark Magician- (AN: I couldn't help it, it's Yami's favorite monster so it had to be in this fic )

-Dark Magician? - Ryou asked very scared

-That's it, well, it's late, and you have to sleep- the man said to the boys.

-Good night Grandpa- the boys said and they went to the little room of the boat.

-Yeah right, after that story I don't think I'll be able to get some sleep- Ryou said.

-Don't be such a baby, you heard grandfather say that it wasn't sure if this Pharaoh really exists, it must be just some lame legend- Malik said laughing at Ryou's fear.

-I don't know Malik, it's just kind of scary- Yugi said

Without any other argument, the boys fell asleep.

-Do you see anything?- a cold and deep voice asked

-I think it's a merchant ship, it seems like four people are on board-

-Oh really?-

-Yes-

-Well, I think it's time for our nocturnal visit- the same cold voice said, this time a little smile had formed on his lips.

-Yeah, good idea-

-Prepare everything and alert the rest of the men- said again, walking to the back of the ship.

-Yes, my Pharaoh-

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review. Any question you have, I'll be pleased to answer them.

Ja ne!


	2. The encounter with the King

Thanks to all reviewers, I really appreciate your comments.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**The encounter with the King"**

The boys were sleeping peacefully in the little room of the ship, the sound of the agitated ocean hitting the surface of the ship and the strong wind could be heard outside.

But Ryou, who was couldn't sleep so well as Yugi and Malik were, was able to hear other king of sounds outside. He thought he could hear the sound of some chains being moved, he also felt how the boat was moving even more than usual and he was able to hear some steps on the deck, he even heard some voices.

He stood up quickly, waiting Yugi and Malik, and then he looked out of the window.

-What is it Ryou? Why did you...-

-Shhh...Be quiet – Ryou whispered interrupting Yugi

Then the boys heard outside the sound of steps and chains once again.

-There's another ship outside! - Marik said watching carefully outside the window

-Another ship you said? – Yugi asked

-Yes, it's really big, it's right next to us, and I think some of its crew are boarding our boat – Malik said really worried.

- What does it look like? - Ryou asked

-As I said, it's huge; with big sails and masts...I can't see very well, it's too dark outside – Malik said trying to see the ship.

-Can you read its name? – Yugi asked

-Wait...yes, I think I can see it...it says...Dark...Dark something....Magician....yes, that's it, Dark Magi- -- Malik didn't finished to say the name because he remembered something, Dark Magician was the name of the ship of the feared pirate of the grandfather's story.

-D-dark Mag-gician you s-said? – Ryou asked with trembling voice.

-It's not possible – Malik said

Then, they heard the grandfather's voice talking to other people, but it was most like a discussion. In that moment, a painful scream was heard.

-No! Grampa! – Yugi shouted running out of the room only to see the most cruel and painful sight of his life.

His grandfather, his only family left, was falling to the floor with a sword through his chest.

-Yu-gi... – the old man said with his last breath.

Yugi ran to his grandfather's side.

- No! Grampa! Please, wake up!" Yugi pleaded shaking his grandfather hoping he would wake up, but the man was no longer moving or breathing. Ryou and Malik ran to Yugi and tried to comfort him.

Yugi raised his head, his face showed rage, and saw to his grandfather's killer eyes. They were a pair of crimson eyes without any king of emotion.

But for a moment, Yugi thought he saw regret in those eyes, but then Yugi put away this thought, clouded by hatred and pain.

-You murderer! – he shouted, he was about to attack the man, but Ryou and Malik stopped him. Yugi kept looking at the man, his eyes burning with rage.

The other man only stared back at Yugi for a moment, then he spoke with coldness.

-Marik, Bakura – he called

Two men walked towards him.

- Yes Pharaoh -

The boys stiffened when they heard that name.

- Burn everything up – the Pharaoh commanded, his eyes still fixed on Yugi.

- What do we do with these boys? – one of the men asked.

- Should we kill them as well? – the other man asked putting a dagger to Malik's throat.

- Don't even think about it Marik, what have I told to all of you about killing children? – the Pharaoh said severely.

- But they don't look so young, my Pharaoh – the other said, looking at Ryou closely.

- Do not contradict me, my word is beyond contestation, we're taking them with us – the Pharaoh said firmly, walking to his ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pharaoh's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right in the moment I pierced the old man's heart with my sword, a boy ran out of the little room.

-No! Grampa! – the boy shouted

-Yu-gi... – the old man said with his last breath.

I was shocked, I had never done something like that before, I had killed a man in front an innocent boy. But there was nothing I could do about it.

-You murderer! – the boy shouted trying to attack me, but two other boys stopped him.

What have I done? If I had knew that the other people in the boat were just boys, I would never had given the order to attack the boat, besides, there was something in this boy that captivated me in a way I'd never felt before.

I call my two loyal companions, Marik and Bakura; I command them to take the boys to our ship. While I talk I can't keep my eyes away of the boy, who was looking at me with fury and hate, for the first time in my life I felt bad for being looked in that way. I don't want him to look at me like that; I don't want him to hate me, but, what can I do? I killed his grandfather; I don't deserve him to look at me in any other way. I don't deserve his mercy or anything else I'd like to have from this creature.

Marik asks if we'll kill them. ¿Doesn't he know what I think about killing children? I can be an emotionless and a little heartless being, but I'm not a monster or some kind of psycho who's only pleasured by watching innocent's blood running along my sword. I still have my moral and the values that were taught to me as part of the royal line I belonged.

I have ordered to burn the boat after taking the boys to our ship. I can't let the old man's body becomes fish and birds food, not after what I did, so I decided to burn everything up.

I see the boy once again, it's strange but he kind of looks like me, although he has not noticed this yet. The only difference is that his eyes are amethyst colour, and compared to mine, that are full of coldness and empty of emotion, his eyes reflect innocence and warm, though now they are filled with sorrow and anger towards me.

For now, the only thing I can do is to offer these boys my hospitality, normally I would make them slaves, but after how unfair I've been, I don't think they deserve that, besides, there's something deep inside of me that prevents me to do it. But I can't be completely condescending with these boys, I can't let them, or everyone else, think I'm weak.

I just hope someday the little one forgives me for taking away his grandfather's life, though I don't deserve it, but I'd like him to do it. Ra! Please, grant me only this wish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Pharaoh's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Come on people, move! We have to take them to our ship and burn this up for once! – one of the men said while he carried Malik to the ship.

-No! Let me go! – Malik shouted, trying to free himself.

- I see you are a little rebel, aren't you? Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you to behave – the man said getting on the boat.

The other of the men grabbed Ryou and took him to the deck.

- Let me go! No, Yugi! – Ryou shouted

- Shut your mouth! No matter how hard you scream, no one can hear you – his captor said.

Yugi was still standing in silence and making no movements beside his grandfather's body.

The Pharaoh, who was already on board, saw him and called one of his men.

- Seto -

- Yes, my Pharaoh - another man answered

- Get that boy up here – the Pharaoh ordered

-Of course – the man said, going to the place where Yugi was standing and grabbing him.

- Come on boy – he said pulling him up and taking him to the ship.

Yugi said nothing. He kept staring to the place his grandfathers body was.

Once everyone was on the ship, two other men started to set fire to the boat, and then they got on board as well and watched as the little boat was consumed by the flames.

Yugi kept staring at the boat, now almost consumed by fire, while the pirate ship started to move away from the place. Tears started to fall from his saddened eyes while he watched that devastating scene. Ryou and Malik took him in a comforting hug, shedding some tears as well.

* * *

Oh Ra! I think I've become a cruel person...but who cares!!! It feel's good.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about my grammar, I know it sucks.

Please review, that would be very nice from you.

Hope to see ya'll soon.

Ja ne!


End file.
